TWDG - Savannah (ABANDONED - CONTINUED ON WATTPAD ONLY!)
by DomKe
Summary: This story is abandoned here. It's available on Wattpad where I actively update it! Lee and his group have settled in Savannah and are trying their best to survive. But additionally, to the walkers, a group called Crawford makes it extremely difficult for them to survive. Can Lee and his group manage to survive and possibly even put a stop to Crawford?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ayo, wuts poppin' everyone! (Sorry for That xD). Here I bring you my second English fanfiction. This time I'm writing about The Walking Dead: The Game. In this fanfic, things might be different as in the actual game.**

 **Explanation of the current situation:**

 **Lee and his group (consisting of: Clementine, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Mark, Carley, Omid, Christa and Chuck) have made it to Savannah safely. They used a mansion to set up their base (the same one as in the game). They tried to find a boat to get out of the city but didn't had any luck. Now they focused purely on surviving in Savannah and find out more about a mysterious district of Savannah, called Crawford.**

"Damnit! Kenny, Omid, run!" Lee shouted. "What happened?", Kenny asked confused. "Crawford-Snipers spotted me." Lee answered and ran out of the shop, he was scavenging. "Dear god Lee, take off that blinking hat." Omid joked und ran after Kenny and Lee. "It's nearly impossible that they could've spotted me. It was completely dark in that shop and I didn't use my flashlight the whole time." Lee said, as he looked back to the shop. "How did they react, when they spotted you? What did they do?" Omid asked. "The sniper targeted me. I saw that laser dot." Lee answered, looking at Omid with a little bit of fear.

They hid behind a wall and stopped for a while. "I think we should be outta danger here.", Omid said, breathing heavily. Lee nodded and looked around. "For fucks sake. There are these climbers again." Kenny hissed and pointed on a bell tower. "They're really everywhere, aren't they?" Omid asked sarcastically.

Amazed, the three survivors saw, how one of the two Crawford members climbed up the bell tower extremely quickly. The other one remained on the adjacent church roof and looked around. He was armed with an assault rifle. "They worse than rats." Kenny growled as he watched the two Crawford members. "Let's go back to the mansion. The others are definitely waiting for us.", Lee said and looked around one more time. "The coast is clear, nobody in sight around us, except for those guys on that bell tower." he added. "So, we just need to keep an eye on it, right?" Omid asked. Kenny nodded. They continued on and followed the street, that led them to the docks. "I still can't believe that there are no more boats." Kenny whispered, when they stopped at the docks for a while.

"Did we ever look for a boat on the other side of the river?" Omid asked. "No, why?" Lee replied. "Well, maybe there are boats on the other side." Omid answered. "Well then, good luck crossing that bridge over there to get to the other side of that damn river. I bet Crawford-Snipers keep an eye on it. They gonna shoot you instantly when they spot you." Kenny replied. "Crossing the bridge might not be necessary." Omid laughed. "Do you wanna swim instead?" Kenny asked sarcastically. "No, but there's a telescope, right over there." Omid answered giggling and pointed on that said coin telescope. "What would we be without your eagle eyes, Omid?" Lee asked jokingly. "Blind?" he replied amused. "Completely blind." Kenny answered headshaking.

Lee crossed the road and carefully approached the telescope while Kenny and Omid hid at a safe distance and watched the surroundings. It wasn't until he got to the telescope, that he realized he didn't have any coins with him. He looked around and wondered where he could get a coin for the telescope. Lee found a newspaper machine and though, that they could be some coins in there. He hit the newspaper machine with a wrench and a coin actually flew out of it. "Jackpot." Lee whispered.

He went back to the telescope and injected the coin into it. Sadly, he couldn't see any boats on the other side of the river. "Fuck. No boats. I didn't expect anything else." Lee cursed in thought.

He let his view wander over the docks and spotted something strange to the west of his position. "Wait a second, What the hell?" he whispered as he saw that a person was climbing down a building, not too far from his position. The person was wearing a bright red and white jacket and had pulled the hood over her head. Shortly afterwards Lee spotted another person dressed completely in black and armed with an assault rifle. The person was standing in front of the building and seemed to be waiting for the person, who was climbing it down. Lee immediately realized, that they were the two figures, they had seen earlier by the bell tower.

He was a little frightened when he saw, that the two unknowns turned in his direction and approached him. If he had ran to Kenny and Omid now, they'd have had seen him right away. He watched them and kneeled down. The unknowns came closer but walked at a very slow pace.

Kenny and Omid didn't know that the unknowns where here. Lee gave them a hand signal to show them, that they should stay in cover. Kenny nodded and told Omid to be quiet. They hid behind a wall. Kenny sometimes peeked around the corner, to see how Lee is doing.

As the unknowns came very close, Lee had to hid behind a low wall, next to the telescope. Kenny made a frightened expression on his face, when he suddenly saw the two Crawford members. They walked past the alley, where Kenny and Omid were hiding. They stopped at a shop right next to it.

Lee saw Kenny slowly sneaking out of his hiding place and approaching the unknown. It seemed as if he wanted to attack them. He was able to stop Kenny with a gesture. The risk was simply too high. The person dressed in black, with the assault rifle, just looked too dangerous. The person wearing the red jacket, started looting the crates that where standing in front of the little shop. Lee guessed it was a pharmacy.

After some time of watching the unknowns, Lee decided to find a way to get back to Kenny and Omid. He spotted a big, blue pickup truck, standing across the street. "I could use that vehicle as cover." Lee thought. He didn't have any other choice to get back to his friends, so he started moving carefully to the pickup truck. He managed to arrive it without getting spotted. "Now comes the hard part." Lee thought again. He carefully climbed over the low wall and sneaked behind the vehicle. It wasn't very far away from the strangers, so if he would make a loud noise, they would definitely have heard him. He needed to be very careful.

Extremely cautious he crossed the street behind the blue car, keeping an eye on the scavengers. As he reached the front of the car, he realised that he had no cover for the last bit. "I need to be quick now." Lee whispered to himself. He quickly sneaked from the car into the alley. As he made it behind a wall, he peeked to the unknowns if they had spotted something. "Looks like they didn't saw anything." Lee sighed. He followed the alley and turned left at the first opportunity. Because of the alleyways being layered in a grid, it was very easy for him to find back to Kenny and Omid.

"That was genius." Omid cheered amazed. "Keep it quiet. Let's watch those idiots." Kenny whispered and sneaked closer to the exit of the alley they were in.

( **A/N: Conversations between Kenny, Lee and Omid are written in italics, to avoid confusion!** )

"God damn it!." the person in the red jacket cursed.

" _The person in the red jacket is definitely female." Kenny reported, as he heard the voice of the person._

"Didn't find anything, M?" the black-clad person asked.

" _The other one is male, and he called the female person "M"." Kenny reported again. "That might me a short form of her name." Omid guessed._

"Nothing useful to be exact." "M" replied. She kept searching the crates but didn't seem to find what she was looking for.

"What are you doing here?" a man suddenly asked. He came from the direction of Crawford. "None of your business!" "M" hissed. "I'm just looking for something." she added. "Well, looting is not your job. We have trained looters for that." the man said. "Yeah, but they miss most of the loot." The girl stated. "For fuck's sake. Leave us alone, we know what we're doin'." The black-clad person barked at the unknown man. He had a strong British accent.

" _I guess that person completely dressed in black is British." Omid guessed as he heard his strong British accent. "Never met a Brit here before." Kenny joked._

"Watch your language! You have no business out here. You have your fixed tasks in the base and you have to follow them." The man said. The teenagers didn't answer him. "I'm going back now, and you'll be right behind me or you'll know what's going to happen." he threatened.

"I'm getting tired of this bullcrap." the black-clad person said. "I bet you do. I'm getting tired of this shit either." The girl replied. "Let's get back to the base before they get mad." she said with a sigh, after giving up on looting the crates. "They can kiss my arse." the black-clad person joked. The girl laughed and they both started walking away, into the direction of the Crawford district.

"They are gone, let's also get back to the mansion. The others are probably panicking about us." Kenny announced. "Well then, let's go." Omid agreed. They left the docks and walked through the city, towards the mansion they've settled down in.

They arrived and accessed the mansion's garden through a gate. They met Duck, who was playing in the garden. Lee entered the mansion through a back door. "Oh, you're back." Mark said. "What did you got?" he asked. "A bunch of stuff. But we got interrupted while scavenging." Lee answered. "Interrupted by what?" Carley asked. "A sniper spotted me. I don't know how he managed to see me, but we escaped just to be safe." Lee replied. "And additionally, that we met those idiots who are always lurking around on the roofs here. It looks like that they are teenagers and definitely belong to Crawford." Kenny reported. "I kinda have the feeling that they don't really like being in Crawford. A guy turned up and ordered then to come back to the headquarters in a not very friendly way." Omid added. Well, at least you got out of there without getting shot or else. I hope those kids are fine." Mark said worried.

Lee gave him his backpack, with the loot they picked up and went for looking for Clementine. "How are you doing, Clem?" he asked as he finally found her, sitting in an office room where she was drawing. "I'm good, what about you? Have you found food?" she replied. "Yes we found some food, but we had to flee because someone saw us." Lee answered. "Do you know who it was?" the girl asked. "Crawford." Lee replied shortly. He looked astound and saw a lot of drawings of himself, Kenny and his family, Christa and Omid and even Mark. "Your drawing skills are really improving, Clem." Lee noted smiling. "Really? Do you like them?" she asked. "Of course." Lee replied. "I don't really have anything other to do, instead of playing catch with Duck in the garden." She said with a bored expression on her face. "But at least we're safe here" she added smiling. Lee nodded and sat on a sofa behind him.

Kenny entered the room and sat down next to Lee on the sofa. "What do you think about those teenagers?" he asked. "I don't know. I mean they are members of Crawford and we should be aware of them." Lee replied. "That man wasn't very nice to them." Kenny stated. "No, he definitely wasn't. You could clearly see, that the teens didn't like him." Lee agreed. "If they need to stay there against their will, we need to get them out of there. I don't know why I feel like we need to help them, but that place isn't for teenagers." Kenny said. Lee gave him a slow nod.

"What teens are you talking about?" Clementine asked. "Do you want to tell her?" Kenny asked unsure. "Why not, it's not that of a crucial information." Lee replied. "We've met two teenagers that belong to Crawford. But it looks like they don't really like being there. A man came up and told them they can't be outside the base and need to follow their tasks there. Do you understand?" he explained. "Yes, I understand." She replied. "But if they really have to stay at Crawford against their will, we have to help them." She added concerned.

"I told you." Kenny sighed silently, because he expected that Clementine would be worried about them.

"Look Clem, we don't know them. They may not be trustworthy." Lee explained. Clementine remained silent. "Can you promise me we'll help them if we get to know them and they have to stay in Crawford against their will?" she asked after a while. Lee sighted and looked at Kenny. "It depends on how trustworthy these teens are. It sounds rude, but we cannot afford, helping people we can't trust." Kenny answered. "If I would be them, I'd trust anyone who could get me out of there." She said.

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Thank you very much for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you think. That's what keeps me motivated of continuing this story.**

 **I hope you're having an amazing day! The next chapter will take a while, sorry :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Somewhere in Crawford…**

"What did we told you about leaving?" a man asked two teenagers. "Urgh come on, give us a break. We don't want to sit in here all day. We just needed some fresh air." A male teenager who was completely dressed in black clothes answered annoyed. "You could have just gone to the center to get some fresh air instead of leaving the district." The man answered. "We just wanted to be alone for a while. The center is way too full and crowded to chill out." a girl in a red-white jacket scoffed. "Let me tell you something: You will stay permanently in HQ for the time being and you will not leave it without permission. If you do, you'll face big consequences." the man announced with a slightly threatening tone. Both teenagers sighed annoyed but made no objections.

"You can go make yourself useful and go to the briefing room. There will be a conference soon." The man said. "A conference? About what?" the male teen asked. "We are going to raid the Hunter Army Airfield. Our scouts said there aren't nearly any soldiers stationed." The man answered. "Finally something were I can use my sniper skills." The boy whispered jokingly to the girl. She giggled in response.

After a while the two teenagers went to the conference they were ordered to go to. "Okay everyone, listen up." The operation leader spoke. "As you already know, we are going to raid the Hunter Airbase, because we are in lack of military supplies such as weapons, ammo and maybe also some medical equipment. We will engage in squads. At first two scout groups will advance into the facility and clear the area. There shouldn't be too much going on there, when the reports of our scouts are correct. After the storage area is clear, the looters will enter the airfield and grab everything they can. The scouts will secure the area, so that the looters are not getting disturbed while scavenging. As soon as their bags are full, we leave this place. he explained. "Any questions?" he added. Nobody lifted their hands. "Well then get ready. We will engage tomorrow." He said.

"You will also be involved in the supply run." The man said to the two teens. "What are our tasks?" the girl asked. "You will stay in the forest and give our people cover." He replied. "Cool, a sniper mission. I waited so long for this." The boy said excited. "Well then, don't fuck this up." The man said a bit rude. The male teen gave the man an annoyed glare in response. "Get some rest now. Tomorrow is your big day." The man said teasingly as he left the room.

 **Lee's P.O.V.**

Kenny and I were planning a new supply run. "I think we should scavenge the houses in the south of the city." Kenny said. "You're right, maybe we have more luck there." I agreed. "We should let the others know." Kenny replied and went to the living room, where the others were. "We decided to go on a new supply run tomorrow. We're heading further into the south of the city. We hope to find more there and don't have to worry about Crawford." Kenny announced. "I know that there is a big shopping mall in the south of the city, we should definitely check it out." Mark said. Kenny agreed.

"Can I come with you? This may be a good opportunity to look for my parents." Clem suddenly asked me. "I don't know if it's safe there. Crawford may be there too." I replied. "To be honest, the more people go there, the better. We can lift more loot back here." Kenny said. "I'll think about it." I said to Clem with a smile. She nodded smiling.

 **Narrator's P.O.V.**

The group decided to get some rest. Lee agreed Clementine to go with them but told her to stay close to him the whole time.

On the next morning Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Chuck, Omid and Mark prepared everything for the supply run. Carley, Ben, Katjaa, Christa and Duck stayed at the mansion. "Stay together people." Mark said as they advanced further into the south of the city. They followed the Whitaker Street and arrived at the Forsyth Park. "We probably need one or two hours to the mall." Mark announced. "How do you know?" Kenny asked. "I was stationed here a few years ago. There's a military airfield to the southwest from here. I had enough time to learn many things about the city." Mark replied. "That's a great help, to be honest." Lee said. Kenny nodded in response.

"I wonder if Crawford ever went so far." Kenny said as they advanced further into the south of Savannah. They already crossed the East Victory Driveway and were now in the District of Bingville. "I can't tell, but they may have sent out a few scouts down south." Chuck replied.

"There it is guys, the Oglethorpe Mall." Mark said after a while of walking, pointing at a big building in front of them. "Well then, let's spread out and search for supplies." Kenny replied and walked towards the building. The others followed him and entered the mall shorty after. "Look at all these stores. I bet there is so much stuff that's not been looted already." Kenny pointed out amazed. "Let's start scavenging but stay on alert." Mark said.

The group then started scavenging the stores. Mark stayed in the hallway and guarded the others while they were scavenging. "Oh yes, English peppermint!" Clementine cheered as she found a bag of white candy. "It's been so long since I ate one of these." She added happily. "Looks like it's your favorite candy." Lee said amused. "I love peppermint." She replied smiling. "Do you want keep searching here? I'll go and check out the other stores." Lee asked. "Yeah sure. I'll call you when I need your help." Clementine answered smiling.

"I just found a movie that Duck always wanted to have." Kenny said as Lee entered a store he was scavenging. "It remembers me of the time before this crap happened." He added with a sad expression on his face. Kenny and Lee's conversation was interrupted by sudden gunshots. "What the hell?" Kenny hissed. "Have you heard these gunshots?" Mark asked, who came running towards them. "Yeah, do you know where they're coming from?" Lee asked. "I don't know, but I guess they are coming from the Air Base." Mark replied.

Everyone jumped as they suddenly hear a very loud gunshot. "Holy shit, that was loud!" Kenny yelled. "That was definitely a sniper rifle." Mark said. "He must be very close; the gunshot was really loud." Chuck noted. "Clementine, come here please." Lee called. Soon Clementine ran into the store and asked Lee about the gunshots. "I heard steps form up there." She reported. "From the roof?" Lee asked. "Well, there is no second floor. Are you really sur-" Mark was interrupted by another gunshot. "I'm sure they are on the roof." Kenny stated. "Yes, they really are guys, there's a hatch that leads to the roof and it's open." Mark reported. They carefully got closer to the hatch. "They opened it by force." Lee said. "Who do you think is up there?" Clementine asked a bit scared. "I don't know Clem." Lee replied.

They heard another gunshot, now much louder as before. "That was the proof. There is definitely someone up there." Kenny said. "Nice shot man. I think that was our last target." A female voice said with amazement. "Guys, how's it going down there?" she asked, probably speaking over radio. "The area is clear, we can go there now." She said after a while. "Aww come on. I had so much fun." Another person jokingly answered. "I know Dom but think about the loot. Maybe you get a nice new gun." The girl said. "I'm completely fine with this one." He answered.

"Guys, we should hide. They are coming to the hatch." Mark whispered. They quickly hid in a store and waited patiently. Not even a minute after the group went into hiding, two people jumped through the hatch into the mall. "Hey, it's those Crawford teenagers." Kenny said as he spotted the two. "Look, that guy with the black clothes. He's carrying a sniper rifle. That's the proof we needed, these guys were shooting. But what did they shoot?" Mark asked. "Let's ask them." Clem answered. "No Clem! We need to stay quiet." Lee said.

"Sniper team here, we're leaving the mall now." The girl spoke into a radio. "Roger that, keep your eyes open." A voice said, coming out of the radio. "Of course, we keep our eyes open." The boy laughed. "Always thinking we're idiots." The girl replied also laughing. They went down the hallway straight to the exit. "They're gone." Chuck said and came out of hiding. "What the hell is Crawford doing here?" Kenny asked. "I have a bad feeling about this. I think they are raiding the Hunter Air Base." Mark replied.

Again, the group heard gunshots. This time it sounded like a heavy machine gun. "Let's get out of here." Kenny said and left the store, with the group following him. They immediately went in the direction of the air base to check out, what is going on there. As they came closer to the airfield, the gunshots got louder and louder. "That's a big airfield." Clem said as soon as the Hunter Military Airbase was in sight. "Look, there are people running. That must be Crawford." Mark shouted, pointing to the airfield. "Wait a minute, what the fuck. Is that a fucking tank?" Kenny asked, not believing what he saw. He was right, a tank was hunting the Crawford scavengers.

The Crawford members ran out of the compound and fled towards the city. The teenagers just arrived at the street, that leaded to the airfield. They were completely surprised and shocked, when they spotted the tank. They immediately turned around and ran towards the group. Walkers started to spread out from the town, attracted by the gunshots.

A walker grabbed the boy by the leg and made him fall to the ground. The girl immediately turned around and tried to help him up, but the walker kept pulling on his leg, which made it very difficult. After trying to kick the walker away with his other leg failed, the boy shot it with a pistol. More walkers came closer to the teenagers and surrounded them. "We need to help them." Clementine said to Lee as she saw that the teenagers were in danger. "Yes, you're right Clem." Kenny replied, grabbing his gun and taking aim at the walkers. "Fuck, no bullets." Kenny swore as he pulled the trigger, but the gun didn't shoot.

"Run Molly! It's too many if them." the boy shouted. "I'm not leaving you behind, I don't care what happens." Molly replied. Then she grabbed an ice pick from her backpack and started killing the walkers around them. "I always forget how good you are at killing these." The boy said laughing as she managed to kill all walkers around them. "You shouldn't forget." She replied and helped him up. "Let's go." She said and they were about to go back to Crawford, but a herd came up and blocked their way.

"We should get back to the mall." Mark said. Kenny and Lee replied. The group started heading back to the mall, repeatedly stumbling across some walkers. They soon arrived at the mall and entered it. Kenny was the last one who entered it and just as he was about to close the door behind him, someone yelled: "Leave that door open, if you wouldn't mind.". As Kenny turned around to see who was taking to him, he saw the two teenagers of Crawford running towards the town, followed by walkers. "Move it!" Kenny yelled and held the door open. The teenagers where fast and quickly entered the mall. Kenny closed the door behind them, fortifying it with an iron or steel bar he found earlier.

"Thanks for the help, I guess." The boy said, breathing quite heavily. He wore a scarf like a bandana, covering his mouth and nose. "Who are you?" the girl asked. "We are just survivors, focused on surviving here." Mark replied. "You're definitely aren't from Crawford." The boy said, making the girl punch his arm. "No, we aren't. But we know you are." Lee replied, trying not to sound threatening. "We aren't going to hurt you or something, we're just thankful you helped us." The boy said. "And what was that for?" he then asked the girl, pointing at his arm that she had punched. He raised the pitch of his voice a little, making Clementine laugh. "Stop crying chicken." The girl replied also laughing. "You just met her a minute ago and already teaming up with her. I don't believe it." The boy said to Clementine also laughing. She replied with a shy smile and grabbed Lee's hand.

The laughing was interrupted by walkers punching against the door. "That metal bar is gonna keep them out." Kenny said. "That's not the only exit." The boy replied. "I hope no Geeks are on the other exits." The girl said. "Geeks?" Lee asked confused. "That's how I call those things." She replied. "Everyone has an own word for them." The boy said and walked around the hallway to check the other exits. "It looks clear. I think we can chill out here a bit." He said as he came back. "So, who are you by the way?" Kenny asked carefully. The boy looked to the girl and introduced them as she nodded. "Well, I'm Dom and this is Molly. As you already said we are from Crawford but we aren't so heartless than the rest of the group." He said. "I can see that, otherwise you would have already killed us." Omid joked to lighten up the mood. "Yes they would. They would just kill you or take all of your stuff. They wouldn't even give a shit that you have a kid with you." Molly agreed looking at Clementine who had a sacred expression on her face. "Don't worry. If they try to hurt or kill you, I'll cut their fingers off." Molly promised to her and smiled.

"It's getting quieter outside. I think it's safe to leave this mall." Mark said. "I'm taking a look outside." Dom said stepping closer to the door Kenny barricaded with the metal bar. He removed it and opened the door a bit. "Looks clear for me." He said. Suddenly the door was dragged widely open and a walker limped towards Dom. The teenager slipped as he tried to run away from the walker and fell on his back. He tried to crawl away but he bumped against a wall. He was stuck now and the walker came dangerously close. "Yo Guys, I'm gonna be dinner soon." Dom yelled. The walker threw itself onto Dom and tried to bite him. The teenager got weaker every second he fought against the walker and he felt his arms getting tired.

A gunshot ended the fight between Dom and the walker. Dom pushed the dead body of the walker away. As he looked to his left he saw Clementine with a gun in her hands. "Wow, did you just shot that dude?" Dom asked amazed. Clementine nodded. "Holy shit you saved my life. I owe you something. I dunno what exactly, but I definitely owe you something." He said still amazed by the kid's shooting skills. "Are you okay?" Molly asked worried as she rushed to Dom and Clementine. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks to my savior here." Dom answered chuckling and petted Clementine's head. "Thank God, you're okay. Both of you." Lee said. "It's safe to leave this shit hole now, I guess." Kenny said. "Yes, let's get the hell out of here." Mark agreed.

The group left the mall and went back north. "Hey guys I think we should split up here." Molly said as they arrived at the Forsyth Park. "Why, I thought you would come with us." Clementine said sounding disappointed. "Hey, I'm very sorry but if Crackford idiots sport us with you having a nice little tea party over here, they probably gonna chop our heads off." Dom said. "Crackford?" Molly asked amused. "Yes, Crackford." Dom replied. "Well then I wish you two good luck out there." Kenny said. Dom nodded in response. "Maybe we stumble across each other again." He said and the teenagers left and made their way back to Crawford.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. I know it's a bit rushed, but I didn't knew what I should add, so I uploaded it like this. Hope you like it anyways.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys it's been a very long time since I updated this but now, I'm back and this will start rolling again. Anywhere here's the third chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

„Y'know, if I could, I would've just gone with them right now. I honestly don't like the shit that's going on in Crawford anymore." Dom sighed as he and Molly where on their way back to their "home". "I feel the same." She replied shortly. "So why didn't we go with them?" Dom asked but the girl next to him didn't replied. She seemed absent-minded, although she was walking right next to him, her thoughts seemed to be somewhere completely different.

"Are you okay?" Dom asked slightly concerned. Molly nodded but kept her eyes focused on the ground. "You're thinking about something. Something is bothering you I can see that." Dom stated. "I just can't leave Crawford." She said after a while of a slight awkward silence. Dom let out a strange grunting noise in response. "The same you said on the first time we planned to escape." He said. "But you never actually told me why."

"I don't know if I can." Molly sighed. Dom stopped and turned towards Molly who also stopped walking. He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked her right in the eyes. "Don't you remember back when we got good friends? I promised you that I would be there for you girl." He spoke. "You can tell me everything and you know that." He added and couldn't help but smile a bit. To his surprise, Molly did the same.

 _What is this strange feeling I sometimes encounter when he's so close to me?_ Molly thought to herself. Flashbacks came up in her mind. Flashbacks of exactly these moments, where she encountered the same strange feeling she had right now.

" _Hey, bunny girl. Y'know that I can't jump to space like you, remember?" Dom said as Molly jumped from one roof to another._

" _Oops, sorry completely forgot about that." She replied laughing a bit. She looked at him with an expectant expression._

 _"Wait, do you want me to jump over myself now!?" Dom asked shocked._

" _C'mon you can do it. It's super easy." She replied._

" _For you and your parkour skills it's easy but not for a dude with legs out of cement like me." He countered._

" _Just try it. I don't wanna be here all day." Molly sighed. Even though she was really amused with this situation she wanted to move on._

 _Dom also sighed. "I have no other choice." He said silently. He then walked a few steps back took a deep breath. The teenage boy started sprinting towards the end of the roof and thrusted himself in the direction of the other building._

 _He didn't land on the roof of the ten-storey apartment, but he managed to hold on to the edge of the roof. "Jesus Christ, that was close." He whispered panting heavily._

" _You see it worked!" Molly said euphoric. She smiled the entire time that event had lasted. She never had such an amusing moment in her life since the outbreak. "Let me help you." She giggled and reached for his hand pulling him up on the roof._

" _Fook this. My knee just went to Thailand." He growled. "What?" Molly asked confused. "Pardon my French my knee just said goodbye you understand?" he replied. "It's hurts like fries." He added._

 _"I'm sure it will come back soon." Molly said and burst into laughter. Even Dom smiled a bit. "I have to admit your accent sounds really funny when you're raging." Molly said. And, quite hot… she thought._

"Earth to Molly." Dom said, flicking his fingers in front of her face. "What the heck is wrong with you?" he asked. Confusion could be heard in his voice. "I'm sorry I trailed of. I had a flashback but I'm okay now." Molly stuttered. "You have been in your head for at least an hour now. Can you please tell me what is bothering you so much?" Dom asked seemingly begging for her to tell him. "Listen. I can't leave Crawford because…" she started but interrupted herself. "Because?" Dom dug deeper. "I found out my sister is at Crawford.", she said very quiet.

"You have a sister?" Dom asked. Molly nodded in response. "Why didn't tell me earlier?" he asked. "Because I thought she was dead." Molly murmured looking at the ground again. She didn't want to appear weak and tried to fight back the tears that urged to pour out of her eyes. In the end she lost that fight and the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. "Molly…" Dom stammered. He didn't really know what to say. "There's no need to cry." He finally said and pulled the girl into a hug. "She'll die." She cried out into his chest. "She will fucking die because I failed."

"What! Why?" Dom asked now terribly confused. "She has diabetes." Molly sobbed. Dom lifted his eyebrows. "But that means that…" he started but was interrupted by her. "I know that Crawford kicks people that need special medical attention out, but I kept it a secret. I had enough medicine for her to cover it up and to keep her alive and without symptoms. But it ran out. I don't have any more medicine for her, and she might will show symptoms soon." She explained again getting overwhelmed by uncontrollably streaming tears.

"Dom, Molly. Where the fuck are you? Come back to HQ now!" a voice called through the radio Molly had clipped on her belt. "We're close. We got held up by a bunch of geeks, but we're on our way now." Dom spoke into the radio. "Move!" the voice in the radio growled.

"C'mon Molly, we need to go back." Dom said. Molly nodded silently and followed him towards Crawford.

* * *

"Hey, we're back guys." Kenny called out as he entered the mansion, they've settled down in. "Hey guys." Carley greeted them. "You found some loot?" Ben asked. "Oh yes we did and not just a tiny bit. We've went to the big mall in the south of the town. There's still a shit-ton of stuff back there." Kenny replied. "We heard a lot of gun shots by the way." Omid reported. "We can explain that, I guess." Lee said.

"Crawford attacked the Hunter Military Airbase close to the mall we were in. Shit was goin' crazy back there." Chuck said. "Indeed. The personnel at Hunter's fought back with a tank!" Mark chimed in. "No way!" Omid breathed in shock. "It's true. We also met those two teenagers." Clem spoke. "Oh really? Where they nice?" Christa asked. "Yes, they were. The girl said she'd never let anyone from Crawford hurt me." Clem responded joyful.

"I'm still not quite sure we can trust these teens." Christa protested. "Come on hun you haven't even met them." Omid countered. "They are from Crawford Omid." Christa said sternly. "Just because they're in that group it doesn't have to mean they're the same as the others." Omid tried to calm Christa down.

"They are different than the others." Kenny chimed in. "Let's just all calm down now and rest up. I'm pretty tired from today's action." Lee announced. "You're right Lee, let's call it day." Kenny agreed.

* * *

Dom and Molly barely had spoken on their way back to Crawford. Dom promised to help her and keep her sister safe.

"You're late. Like really fucking late." A thin, tall man said to the teens as they arrived. "Like I said on the radio, a fuck ton of undead dudes nailed us down. We weren't be able to leave our position without getting swarmed by them." Dom explained hoping that Danny won't realize that he was lying.

"I don't care if some walkers pinned you down, you are late and that's it." Danny said. "So what you're gonna punish us now for being too late without it even being our fault!?" Dom asked slightly angered. "No but still you should be careful. Oberson as an eye on the both of you." Danny replied. "Go inside now." He ordered.

Dom scoffed. "Commanding us like dogs, fookin willy I tell ya." he muttered. "Hey, I need to get some things done okay. See you later." Molly said and gave Dom a warm but still sad smile. "Okay, see ya then." He called after her. Dom was informed that Dr. Logan wanted to see him in an hour or so. He had free time until then but had no clue what to do.

Molly made her way through the halls of Crawford's HQ. In a short matter of time she reached her destination, the Nurse's station. She was so desperate to get the medicine for her sister that she came with the idea to ask Dr. Logan if he could give it to her. There was no guarantee that her plan would work but she didn't lost hope.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Logan opened the door just a few seconds after. "Oh, hello Molly. How can I help you?" he asked. "I need to talk to you, it's urgent." She replied. Logan let her enter the station and closed the door behind her. "So, what's up?" the doctor asked. "I need some anti-diabetics." Molly answered plainly. "Anti-diabetics? What do you need them for?" he asked. "That doesn't matter please give me the medicine it's really important." Molly begged.

"I can't just give you any medicine without informing myself why it's needed." Logan said. "Okay I can tell you, but you have to promise me to tell nobody okay." Molly growled. Logan nodded, agreeing to keep it secret. "My sister is diabetic, and we ran out of medicine. I haven't found any new meds so you're kinda my last hope." Molly explained. "I cannot do that Molly. If Oberson sends his men to take inventory of our medical supplies, they would realize it." Logan said.

Molly was close to giving up and slowly went for the door. "Okay, I think I can do it once but there's something you need to do for me before I can give you the meds." Logan suddenly said. Molly wasn't sure what exactly he wanted but she saw herself forced to do whatever he wanted, for her sister's sake.

 _I'm bored as heck man._ Dom thought to himself as he was outside on the centre square. He lit up a cigarette and began thinking about whatever comes in his mind... Molly.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! What do you think Molly has to do for Logan to get the meds for his sister? And what are the strange feelings she sometimes encounters when a certain someone is around her? Feel free to leave a review because that's what keeps me motivated. Also if you don't want to miss any changes, add this story and maybe even me to your list of favourite stories/authors. Until then, take car!**


	4. Living In A Dictatorship

Starting as just a large group of survivors, an old senior called Michael Oberson locked down a part of Savannah creating a survival camp for anyone that needed a roof over their head giving it the name of his son: Crawford. It was a blessing for all the people that survived long enough to live in the safety of the locked down district.

Based heavily on fairness and democracy, Oberson Senior lead the camp to wealth and sparked hope inside the souls of all its people. But that wealth proved itself doomed as the old man died after suffering many years of blood cancer. He held on life surprisingly long but in the end lost the war against the merciless illness.

Crawford Oberson, Michael's son, took over leadership. He was radically impressed that the democratic leadership of his father contained many flaws. Shortly after his succession he introduced a very suppressing rule: Every living person staying in Crawford that is not able to conduct to the wealth of the locked down district will be kicked out.

All in all, Crawford slowly turned into a dictatorship. Its people silently screaming for the former freedom to come back but finding themselves confronted with ignorance by the overlord and his goons.

When it all started no one dared to revolt against Oberson and his despotic government. But a few days after Crawford's succession riots broke out violently demanding the comeback of democracy and fairness only to be completely overwhelmed by the sheer unbeatable force of Crawford's elite soldiers.

Executions where attended some of them even in public. Crawford continued ruling over the survival camp with an iron fist with no end of the suppression in sight.

"Hey you! Danny wants to talk with you in Oberson's office." A guard called out to Dom who was in a remote corner of the centre, smoking one of his "Customized Cigarettes". They were given the name because they contained a mixture of normal tobacco and marijuana but still looked like normal cigarettes. The teenager felt a very relaxing high slowly kicking in.

"What does he want?" he asked annoyed with a raspy voice. "I don't fucking now rebel, now quit smokin' that junk and pay him a visit." the guard replied coldly. "Go scram for fuck's sake." Dom hissed and took multiple hits of his cigarette before throwing it away. "C'mon give me a fucking brake." Dom growled in monologue as he was slowly walking to the high school, which served as the headquarters.

What does this idiot want? Dom asked himself as he was heading to Danny's office. Having arrived at the door to Danny's office he waited a while letting out an annoyed growl before entering. "There you are. You took a while." Danny said as he noticed Dom entering his office. He placed something inside a drawer and closed it rather violently. "Yes, here I am. What do you want?" Dom asked, annoyance was clearly noticeable in his voice.

"Sit down." The man replied pointing at a chair in front of his office table. "Wonderful." Dom sighed and sat down. "So, we have to talk about your behaviour." Danny started causing Dom to roll his eyes. This is gonna be boring, thank god I'm high as fuck. Dom thought.

"The problem is that you are always causing trouble because you are unhappy with the way we solve things. I have the feeling that you often forget that we are in a survival camp and not in paradise." Danny continued. "Stop talking shit crackhead. This isn't anything related to a freakin' survivor camp here. This is a fucking dictatorship here." Dom replied. "That is just the way how things work here." Danny countered. "Yeah by suppressing different opinions and killing or arresting people who think that your communist regime is bullshit. We aren't in the Soviet Union willy, this is America." Dom deadpanned. "That sounds strange when you say it as the only one Brit here." Danny chuckled. "Go fuck off." Dom growled under his breath.

"Also, your and Molly's consumption of these strange cigarettes is getting a little bit over the top." Danny stated. "Ya have a problem with Marijuana? We need that stuff so we're not getting insane in this fucking mess." Dom answered. "Most of the problems you have here are caused by yourself." Danny noted sternly. "Of course." Dom hissed ironically.

"I know that your currently high on that stuff and I have the right to put you in a cell now if I want to." Danny warned. Dom shrugged in response. Danny shook his head feeling anger brewing caused by the disrespectful behaviour of the teenager. "Go to the Nurses' station now. Dr Logan wants to see you. I'm getting tired of your disrespect." He sighed. "At least Walt is someone who understands me." Dom hissed before standing up and leaving the room.

This is slowly getting really stupid. Dom thought as he was walking through the hallway of the high school. Thank fuck I have Walt to talk to. God knows where Molly is. he thought as he continued to the nurses' station. Walter Ashe, also called Dr. Logan, was a very trustworthy and honest person to Dom. He was the only Crawford member he was getting along good with next to Molly. Dom could tell Walter everything and he would always be there for him to help him out, because Dom suffered a medium-severe form of depression.

As he nearly arrived at the station he stumbled across Molly. "Molly. Where were you the entire time?" Dom asked a bit worried. "I was at the nurses' station. I was so scared of Hilda showing symptoms that I decided to just ask Dr Logan if he can give me meds for her." Molly replied, avoiding eye contact with Dom. "How did it go?" Dom asked. "He accepted but I have to bring Hilda to him so he can check if she's fine. If you ask me, I'm a bit suspicious." She answered. "Suspicious? About what?" Dom questioned confused. "I don't really trust Dr Logan y'know." Molly stated. "You can trust Walt blindly. I know him well enough to say that he will not betray you and your sister. Everything will be fine." Dom insured. Molly nodded and stepped forward to give the teenager a tight hug. "What was that for?" Dom chuckled after she pulled back. "Just for everything, I guess. I just had the feeling I had to." Molly giggled. "Well I need to go to Walt know he wanted to see me so yeah see you soon." Dom said. "Yeah, see ya." Molly replied.

I should check up on Hilda if she's okay. But where the hell is she? Molly thought as Dom left. She walked down the corridor of the high school. The teen exited the high school and walked up to the centre. To her surprise Hilda was there, talking with Johnson. Molly sighed as she spotted the boy with her sister. The boy always tries to get close to her and flirts with her. Surprisingly Hilda doesn't mind and sometimes even flirts back.

"Oh hey Molly." Hilda called out as she saw her sister walking towards her and Johnson. "Me and John where just talking about you." She giggled. "John?" Molly asked with a cheeky smirk. "It's his nickname. Everyone in his group calls him that." Hilda said with little stuttering. Molly laughed and ruffled her sisters hair softly. "It's okay sis. I know what you mean." She chuckled and pulled her sister into a hug. "Yeah whatever." Hilda said silently with a big smile.

"Dr Logan wants to see you. Dom is getting checked up right now. You're next." Molly said. Hilda nodded in response. "Is Dom sick?" she asked. "No it's just routine check-up." Molly assured her. "Dom is just crying his problems out because he's too much of a wimp to face his problems alone." A voice behind them said loudly. "Shut up Vitali." Molly shot back with an angry glare. "Oh I'm sorry, did I hit a sensible nerve there? Sorry that your cute mister mysterious isn't that of a tough guy as he thinks he is." Vitali teased. "He has a good heart that's what makes him strong." Hilda chimed in. "Has a good heart? Pissing everyone off by his misbehaviour? You call that 'having a good heart'?" Vitali asked. "He only shows his good side to people he likes and trusts. You don't deserve seeing his good side." Molly growled. Vitali huffed. "I always knew that he had mental issues. Sound like schizophrenia or some shit like that. I guess a bullet to the head is the best medicine here." He said with a devilish smirk on his face. "Jesus dude calm down." Johnson called, shocked by the American-Ukrainian's words. "You dare touching him and I kill you." Molly threatened. Vitali didn't answered and just chuckled and kept his demonic smirk on his face.

"Vitali, idi syuda, pozhaluysta" someone yelled. "Da ya seychas budu." Vitali called back. He took a last look on Molly again smiling maniacal and left shortly after. "I hate this fucker." Molly growled under her breath but loud enough for Hilda and Johnson to hear. "Me too." They both said in unison, causing them to look at each other and laughing a bit. For whatever reason Hilda blushed slightly but no one saw it.

Vitali has always been Dom's biggest enemy. He didn't like the British teen one bit. Most of the time his attacks on Dom were verbal but sometimes he even gets physically violent. Dom still had a scar on his face when Vitali attacked him a few weeks ago. He nearly stabbed the brit in the face but Dom managed to free himself out of the Slavs tight grip suffering a small cut on his cheek. Crawford guard where on Vitali's side of course and never interfered in fights between Dom and Vitali. It was always Molly, Dr Logan or Dom himself ending the fights without any major injuries but Vitali got more and more aggressive, always demanding Dom to be kicked out.

Molly remembered one of the most demonic sounding threats Vitali ever said to him. "Pray to God and enjoy your life here as long as you can. It would be better for you to be kicked out of here before I get really angry with you." He one said to Dom. Dom reacted cold and didn't reply. He just looked at him with a cold stare and looked like he wasn't scared as he always does. But he was scared shirtless, Molly knew that. Dom rarely showed emotions. He always had a cold stare in his eyes. This might be the case because he always wore a scarf like a bandana, covering his mouth an nose. This made it even more difficult to read his facial expressions but Molly figured it out after she spend enough time with him together. She was the only one who could really read his emotion in his eyes.

It often happened that she lost herself in his sky-blue eyes which only seem to soften when they land on hers.

"I think it's time to go to Dr Logan." Molly said ending her own trail of thoughts. "Well then let's go." Hilda replied jumping off a crate she was sitting on. "Imma see ya later sweets." Johnson said to her with a smile on his face. She replied with a smile and have him a quick wink before following Molly to the high school building. "You like him don't ya sis?" the older girl teasingly asked. "No I don't." She replied blushing. "He's just a good friend." She added. "Sure thing." Molly snickered. Hilda punched her arm softly while still blushing a bit.

"Okay that should be everything, your good to go now. If there's anything you need to talk about, just come to me." Dr Logan said to Dom as Molly and Hilda entered the nurse's station. "Will do mate. Thanks for the help." Dom said giving Logan a fist bump. "Oh hey Molly." Dom happily said as he noticed the two girls entering the station. "How are you doing?" Molly replied smiling. "He's in a very good physical condition. Psychologically he's also improving. This might be thanks to your presence, Molly." Dr Logan said. "What do you mean with that?" Molly stuttered blushing. "Like I said, your presence helps Dom to get over his depression. You are a great help for him." Logan explained. This made Hilda smirk and squeeze her sisters hand a bit. "Yeah whatever I'm gonna leave ya peeps alone so ya can cheek up on her. See ya." Dom said, motioning towards Hilda and left the room. Again Hilda had a cheeky smile on her face. "You like him, don't ya?" she quoted her sister's question. "Shut up." Molly whispered, blushing even more. Hilda replied with an amused laugher. Also Logan had to laugh a bit. "Well to be honest I would understand it if she had. Dom is a good guy. He has his errors but still he definitely has a good heart." He said. "Can we please change the topic here. I'm feeling very uncomfortable right now." Molly pleaded. "Okay calm down." Hilda laughed.

Dr Logan eventually started the routine check up procedure. Hilda was in a good medical condition even though she suffered diabetes. Logan handed Molly the meds her sister needed and advised them to find a good hiding spot for them. "Meds from us are marked. If someone finds this and sees the mark, we're all screwed." Logan warned. "I will find a good hiding spot for them don't worry. Thank you so much Dr Logan." Molly said very thankfully. "I'm glad to help." Dr Logan replied nodding his head.

"There's the pissy brit again. Look at him. Feeling like he's the boss in town. A catastrophic disgrace." Someone yelled as Dom was walking around on the centre. "The fuck do you want, Jack. Your are a disgrace. Always mocking me to make yourself feel better. Fuck off seriously." Dom spat. "You better keep your mouth shut before you get hurt boy." Jack spat back stomping towards the teen with a threatening pace. "You can't even hurt a fly. What do you want to do, huh?" Dom provoked. "Careful dude. You make me think that you have a death wish." Jack growled. "Fuck this. I don't gave the time nor the patience for this crap." Dom said and turned around to walk away. He was stopped by Jack who aggressively grabbed his arm. He threatened Dom with a knife. "You are pissin' off everyone here every fucking day. You better leave this city, right fucking now!" Jack yelled. "Do I look like I follow your orders or something?" Dom asked, his voice filled with anger and fear. "You should." Jack relied cold. "Never. Now fuck off and leave me alone, before you regret things." Dom hissed and tried to free himself. This caused Jack to snap who tried to stab Dom in the chest. But the teen acted quick and dodged Jack's knife and hit him in the face. Then he took the knife out of his hand and stabbed Jack in the arm before giving him a head-butt which knocked Jack out completely.

Many eyes where pointed on Dom as he stood there motionless. "Wow he knocked him out cold." a civilian said. Some people applauded Dom quietly. Guards immediately took over and started yelling at Dom. "Drop that fucking knife right now!" Danny yelled. Dom obeyed and dropped the knife still frozen on the spot, still filled with anger and hatred towards the man who was down in front of him. "That's enough! You've caused enough trouble. You will have a nice chat with Oberson after this." Danny said, arresting Dom with makeshift handcuffs.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Molly asked confused as she stormed out of the high school building seeing her closest friend in handcuffs. "Your boyfriend here, critically injured an innocent civilian." Danny replied serious who was dragging Dom behind him. "He will face serious consequences." He added coldly walking past Molly towards the staircase leading to the second floor of the high school. "Where do you think your going huh?" a guard asked as she was about to follow Danny and Dom up the stairs. "Where ever that motherfucker is taking Dom." Molly replied angrily. "He's taking him to Oberson, so Dom can get his punishment he so kindly asked for." The guard tauntingly replied. "You may leave this building now." He said placing his right hand on his gun holster attacked to his belt. Molly did so without a word.

"What happened?" Hilda asked worried as her sister came out of the building. "I don't know what exactly happened, but Dom did something that pissed Danny off badly. He's bringing him to Oberson. I don't know what's gonna happen to Dom." Molly replied silently. "Will they hurt him?" Hilda carefully asked. "I hope not and if they do, I will hurt them." Molly answered, her voice filling with anger.

She spotted Danny leaving the high school building. "Danny! What the fuck are you doing with Dom?" Molly asked losing control over her emotions. "He's having a fun time behind bars. If you want you can visit that punk, I don't care." Danny spat. Molly stayed silent and gave him an angry glare which he completely ignored. "Let's go check if he's okay." Hilda said and tugged Molly away from Danny.

They went into the high school again and went to the basement, which they use as a prison. Don was the only one locked in it. Molly is pretty sure that everyone who saw this prison, never saw anything else after it. Many of the imprisoned people have been executed after some time. Crawford always said that having prisoners for a while is a waste of time and effort. She hoped that Dom wouldn't face the same fate.

"Dom! Hell, are you okay?" she asked as she found the cell her best friend was kept in. "Kinda. I'm a little bit stuck here but I'm okay in general." The teenager replied. Molly smiled at Dom's sense of humour. "What happened? " Hilda asked. "Jack was mocking be and I lost control. I stabbed him in the arm with his own knife." Dom replied embarrassment drawn in his face. "What's gonna happen?" Molly asked worried. "Dunno. It depends on Crawford." Dom replied. "It's cold in here." Hilda complained. "You can go back upstairs. I'll come soon after." Her sister said. Hilda nodded and went back upstairs. "Hey Molly listen to me." Dom stated and took Molly's hands in his. "Take Hilda and get the fuck outta here." He said looking deeply into Molly's eyes. "What? What about you? I can't just leave you behind." Molly said. "Trust me girl I can't get out of here. I will be fine. Just do it please." Dom stated. "Are you sure?" Molly asked unsure. "I'm sure as hell. It's the best for you and for Hilda. Try to find the little girls gang, they will help ya." Dom told her. "Okay I will do it. But please stay safe." Molly stuttered fighting back the tears. "Don't cry baby, we will see us again. I promise." Dom said and letting go of Molly's hands. "Now go. Take the chance of the unrest I caused and GTFO." Dom ordered sternly. "Will do. Take care or yourself." She said still crying a bit. Dom nodded before she left the basement.

"Hilda get ready, we're leaving." Molly said to her sister with dried tears in her eyes. "What about Dom?" she asked confused and worried. "There's no way he's gonna get out of here. We will see him again I promise." She said. She could see in her sister's eyes that she wasn't really sure if they would ever see him again. Still Dom was right, now it's the chance to escape this dictatorship. A few days ago, undead managed to break into the camp leaving a big hole in the walls that they can use for their escape. Crawford's goons where too lazy to repair it, so it was still there. As soon as the sisters where out, they starting running hoping that no Crawford guards would spot them on their escape.

 **This story is no longer continued here - It's available on Wattpad and will be frequently updated there!**


End file.
